This invention relates to containers such as boxes, for example, of a type which may be used to mail or ship a variety of products. By way of example only, the box of the present invention is of particularly utility when it is desired to provide a box having a protective cover or wrapper and in which the box may be separated easily from the wrapper to enable the box to be reused as a storage container if desired. By way of example, the box may be used to ship articles or products, such as consumer samples, or to mail check blanks to bank customers. More particularly, the present invention relates to end-loadable boxes which may be manufactured and then shipped to the packager so that they can be loaded and finally sealed in a simplified and inexpensive manner while providing optimum protection for the article in the package. In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 744,953 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,190 filed Nov. 26, 1976, a mailing and storage box is disclosed, having a one-piece blank which may be cut from sheet material to define one portion foldable into a tray or inner box and a detachably connected wrapper portion which surrounds the box. While the blank and box described in said application achieves numerous advantages over the prior art and in most instances will be well suited for its intended purposes, there may be some instances in which it is preferred to provide still further protection for the article or product within the box, particularly by further reinforcing the ends of the box. Also, in some instances, it may be desirable to retain the wrapper portion in a form suitable to receive and continue to protect the inner box. It is among the general objects of the invention to provide such an improvement.
In brief, the invention utilizes a single blank which is foldable to define the inner box as well as an integral protective wrapper which may be separated from the box. The entire structure requires a single die cut and utilizes only straight line, untimed gluing and folding machinery. The blank includes a box-defining portion and a wraper-defining portion, which is connected to the box-defining portion. The box-defining portion includes four serially connected panels and an edge glue flap. Each of the panels has an end flap extending therefrom which fold to enclose the ends of the box portion. The wrapper extension similarly includes four panels which are foldable to overlie the panels of the box portion. The panel of the wrapper extension which is attached to the box portion includes a weakened zipper region. The outer extremity of the wrapper portion includes a glue flap which, when the wrapper portion is wrapped about the box portion, is attached to the zipper strip which will cause the entire wrapper to detach in its entirety when the box is opened. A pair of alternate of the wrapper panels each has a pair of end flaps which cooperate with the end flaps on the box portion of the blank to provide a multiple thickness reinforced end construction for the wrapped package.
The blank is die cut and fold-scored in a single die cutting operation. The box is then folded by the manufacturer with the wrapper portion wrapped about the box. Only simple, straight line, untimed gluing operations need be employed by the manufacturer. The resulting sleeve-like prewrapped and preglued boxes shipped to the packager in a flattened configuration. The packager need only insert the product through one of the open ends of the sleeve and then fold and glue the end flaps of the box and outer wrapper which are exposed through the open ends of the wrapper. Here, again, only untimed, straight line gluing and/or folding procedures are required. The package then is ready to be mailed or otherwise shipped. The container is opened by the user by simply tearing the preweakened tear strip formed in the wrapper portion of the package which opens one of the side walls of the wrapper. The inner box may be removed through the opened side wall. The wrapper remains in its box-like form having an open side which enables it to be reused as a protective enclosure for the inner box.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide an improved end-loading box and protective covering in which the number of manufacturing and handling steps is reduced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a package of the type described which can be made from a single blank and which requires only the use of untimed, straight line gluing and/or folding machinery and which does not require the more expensive right angle gluing or folding techniques.
Another object of the invention is to provide a package of the type described having improved protective flaps integral with the wrapper to enhance the protection afforded at the ends of the box.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a package of the type described having an improved wrapper construction for use in shipping and in which the wrapper opens in a manner which enables it to be reused as a receptacle for the inner box.